Late Valentine
by kivi-chan
Summary: [Baekyeol/Chanbaek] Baekhyun selalu berbicara tentang valentine dan Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Kenapa Chanyeol benci hari valentine? Baca aja! A sweet fanfic from Baekyeol, please read and review ;)


**Late Valentine**

**Rating: T**

**A sweet fanfic. Pairing: Chanbaek/Baekyeol**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca!**

* * *

**Oneshot**

* * *

"Chanyeoool, tebak ini tanggal berapa?" teriak Baekhyun saat menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang terduduk di bangkunya. "Cih, kau lupa ingatan? Ini tanggal 14 bodoh," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada malas. "Iya aku tahu, tapi ini hari yang special. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari valentine?" ujar Baekhyun— sang pria mungil cerewet ber-eyeliner sambil mendudukan dirinya sendiri di sisi Chanyeol. "So?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Apakah tidak ada yang memberimu cok—"

Dan ucapan Baekhyunpun terhenti saat guru mereka memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan menyusuri koridor. Ia sungguh muak mendengar Baekhyun terus berceloteh tentang hari valentine. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat membenci hari ini. Sungguh.

"Park Chanyeol, ini untukmu," ujar wanita bername tag Jinri di depan Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebuah kado yang di hiasi sebuah pita berwarna merah muda. "Chanyeol, terimalah ini," ujar wanita yang satunya lagi. "Terima punyaku juga Chanyeol," ujar wanita yang lainya. Dan begitulah, banyak sekali wanita-wanita yang mengikuti Chanyeol untuk memberikanya sebuah kado ataupun coklat buatan mereka.

Dengan malas, Park Chanyeol— sang idola di sekolahnya menerima kado-kado pemberian dari wanita-wanita tersebut. Dia juga bingung harus di apakan barang-barang yang sudah ia terima. Di buang, mungkin?

Chanyeol hanya ingin segera melewati hari ini dengan tenang. Di dalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin memaki-maki para penggemarnya yang telah menggangu kedamaianya.

**Late Valentine**

"Populer seperti biasanya ya Chanyeol? Di hari valentine ini kau mendapatkan berapa banyak coklat?" celetuk Baekhyun sambil berjalan di samping Chanyeol saat mereka pulang dari sekolah. Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat dekat dari sejak mereka bersekolah dari taman kanak-kanak. Bahkan, rumah merekapun jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Itulah sebabnya mereka selalu berangkat ataupun pulang bersama.

"Cukup! Cukup Byun Baekhyun. Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan tentang hari valentine? Menurutku, hari valentine sama saja dengan hari-hari biasanya. Kau cerewet sekali," Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sejenak kemudian memijat pelipisnyapelan.

Sama dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyunpun menghentikan langkahnya juga dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, ia sungguh ingin membunuh pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan brutal.

Baekhyun cemberut. Ia menendang kaki panjang Chanyeol.

"Aw—" ringis Chanyeol, ia mengelus betisnya yang terasa ngilu. "—yah, Byun Baekhyun pendek! Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan atau aku akan mencium bibir cerewetmu itu sekarang," Chanyeol berhenti mengelus-elus kakinya kemudian memegang bahu Baekhyun dengan senyuman mesum yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kaget, "Jangan macam-macam Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya takut. "Ayolah Baekhyun, jangan malu," dan—

"aaaaaa.." Baekhyun berteriak sambil mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya. Ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang terbahak-bahak menertawakan kepolosanya.

Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Harusnya itu hanya sebuah gurauan satu sama lain. Tapi entahlah, jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang saat Baekhyun ada di dekatnya. Rasanya bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu menyeruak dari perutnya saat Baekhyun nya tertawa.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya hari valentine di tahun ini, kau kebanjiran coklat dan hadiah," komentar jongin, teman sekelas Chanyeol saat Chanyeol baru saja duduk di bangkunya. "Iya, tadi saja aku melihat coklat-coklat mahal menumpuk di lokermu," celetuk Kyungsoo yang juga teman Chanyeol. "Chanyeol adalah pangeran sekolah kita, tentu saja dia mendapat hadiah-hadiah seperti itu," jawab Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Mendengar kata-kata iri dari temanya, Chanyeol langsung menyeringai, "Tahun ini, kau tidak dapat coklat lagi kan cerewet?" Chanyeol mencubit bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Ini masih pagi Dobi. Lihat saja aku akan mendapatkan banyak coklat," Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol di bibirnya dengan wajah yang kusut. "Well, kapan? Tahun depan? Hari valentine sudah berakhir kemarin," Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Menggoda Baekhyun seperti itu adalah hal favorit dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Walaupun menerima banyak coklat dari penggemarmu, kenapa kau langsung membuangnya? Apa kau tidak suka coklat?" celetuk Jongin. Ia sangat penasaran karena setiap hari valentine, Chanyeol tidak pernah memakan coklat-coklat tersebut. "Aku tidak butuh coklat dari orang-orang seperti mereka," Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Hey sombong sekali kau Chanyeol, kau pikir kau itu siapa Chanyeol?" jerit baekhyun dengan mata melotot ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tenang Baekhyun, kenapa kau berisik sekali? Maksudku, sangat percuma sekali jika bukan mendapatkan coklat dari orang yang bukan kita sukai. Tidak ada artinya kan?" lawan Chanyeol. "Oh, jadi kau hanya ingin menerima coklat dari orang yang kau sukai ya?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Ya, begitulah," jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

**Late Valentine**

Chanyeol merenung sambil berjalan. Lagi-lagi tahun ini dia tidak mendapatkan coklat dari orang yang disukainya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tidak henti-hentinya cemberut karena setiap tahun ia tidak pernah mendapatkan coklat. Bahkan, Baekhyun kalah dari Luhan yang menerima coklat dari Sehun, adik kelasnya. Padahal menurut Chanyeol, jelas-jelas Baekhyun itu lebih manis dari Luhan.

"Chanyeol, apakah aku sejelek itu sampai-sampai tidak orang yang memberiku coklat? Apakah tidak ada yang menyadari ketampananku?—" teriak Baekhyun frustasi. "—sepertinya aku itu lebih manis dari Tao, tapi kenapa Kris malah memberinya coklat? Aku juga lebih menarik dari Yixing. Minseok juga menerima coklat dari Jongdae anak kelas sebelah, padahal aku lebih pintar darinya. Lalu Kyungsoo, dia…" lanjut Baekhyun masih tetap menggerutu di sepanjang jalan saat Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri berjalan pulang dari sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mereka melewati sebuah minimarket. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. "Ada apa Dobi?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Stop, jangan memanggilku Dobi lagi karena telingaku yang lebar ini. Lagipula aku lebih tampan dari makhluk yang berjenis Dobi itu, tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku akan membeli sesuatu," jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar. "Ah baiklah, aku akan menunggu," Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Dasar mereka adalah pasangan sahabat idiot.

.

.

.

"Dobi, dobi. Apa yang kau beli?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol keluar dari minimarket tersebut. "Ini," Chanyeol menunjukan barang yang telah di belinya. "Hm, sebuah coklat?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Iya, ini coklat untukmu," Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan meletakan coklat tersebut di telapak tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Untukku? Ini untuk apa?" Baekhyun benar-benar bodoh. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa dari maksud Chanyeol.

"…." Chanyeol hanya diam dan menghela napasnya untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"Dobi, jawab aku!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang sahabatnya yang selalu ia panggil Dobi.

"Hm, tadinya aku menunggu orang yang kusukai itu untuk memberikanku coklat. Tapi sepertinya orang itu memang tidak sadar. Bahkan aku menunggunya setiap tahun, itulah sebabnya aku benci hari valentine. Well, aku juga tidak tahu sebenarnya orang itu idiot atau apa. Jadi sekarang, tidak ada salahnya jika aku memilih untuk memberikan coklatnya duluan. Lagipula aku dan dia sudah lama saling mengenal dan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama," ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah yang merona. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalau… kalau aku adalah orang yang, y-yang kau sukai?" entah kenapa lidah Baekhyun yang biasanya cerewet terasa kelu saat mendengarkan pernyataan Chanyeol yang terasa ambigu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. "Jadi…" kali ini Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Baekhyun lalu menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tanganya. "J-jadi apa dobi? Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Jadi aku di terima atau di tolak? Kenapa otakmu itu bergerak dengan lambat?" Chanyeol meremas kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas. Namun, Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia melirik coklat yang ada di genggamanya. "T-tentu saja aku menerimamu _channie_," jawab Baekhyun dengan kepala yang menunduk. Kali ini ia sangat malu, tidak berani untuk menghina Chanyeol. "Benarkah? Kau menerimaku bukan karena hanya ingin mendapatkan coklat gratis bukan?" Chanyeol menaikan dagu Baekhyun agar bisa menatap matanya langsung.

"Tentu saja tidak, Dobi bodoh! Bukanya kau sendiri yang bilang coklat itu akan bermakna jika di dapatkan dari orang yang kita suka?" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia yakin sekarang pipinya sudah sangat memerah. Di dalam hati mereka berdua, mereka saling menyesali karena kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mereka menyatakan perasaan masing-masing?

"Lagipula, kenapa kau memberikan coklatnya sekarang? Hari valentine itu kan kemarin," Baekhyun cemberut. "Yes, this is _late valentine, _karena kau itu bodoh tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. "Tapi t..tapi—" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Dengan malu-malu, Baekhyunpun melingkarkan lenganya di leher Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Mereka menikmati ciuman pertama mereka yang manis di hari late valentine dan di bawah sejuknya langit sore.

.

.

Mereka mengikat janji dan menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain di hari late valentine.

"Satu lagi, aku punya hadiah yang lain untukmu," ucap Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "Apa?" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sebuah eyeliner," Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengigit bibir Baekhyun.

"Bodoh. I love you Dobi,"

"I love you more cerewet,"

_Cinta itu manis seperti coklat._

* * *

**End.**

* * *

Maaf fanfic nya jelek. Please review ;_;

baca juga fanfic aku yang lain(?)


End file.
